Weaselchan
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: She has to seduce a man... And so does he! What crazy things will happen when Sakura and Itachi have the same target? ItaSaku Oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, I have a mellow lemon in here, people! Just a little warning if you aren't into that sort of thing.**

The three kunoichi shared a quiet look before each of them reached into their bags to take out a pair of very skimpy clothing. Neither Sakura nor Hinata were looking forward to their mission, while Ino couldn't stop giggling in excitement. Each of them had been assigned to seduce a certain notorious criminal, and after learning everything they needed to know, they had been ordered to kill their targets. Ino seemed to love missions like this one, it gave her the chance to flaunt her body more than she usually did. They each slipped on a standard off the shoulder, halter top dress, which in Sakura's opinion was way to short.

After smoothing the silky red material of her dress, Sakura took of her hitai-ate, letting her pink bangs fall into her cream colored face. Hinata looked down nervously at her dark blue dress, wishing she had nothing to do with the mission she was on. At least Naruto-kun didn't know about it, she thought to herself. Ino looked at her reflexion in a full length mirror, pleased with her how her purple dress hugged her hips snugly. Taking out her long, platinum blonde hair out to sit smoothly on her shoulders, she turned to look at her two teammates, and best friends. They honestly looked like they were going to have a breakdown.

"Come on, you guys! We look fabulous." Ino giggled, running a soft hand through her blonde hair. The two other girls shared a look that said that they didn't think so much. Sakura, at least didn't have someone back at home who would prevent her from doing seducing missions, while Hinata had Naruto.

"Let's go over the mission details one more time before we put on the make-up." Sakura said, getting out an envelop from her bag. As acting captain of the team, she was perfectly confident that the mission would end as a success, but that didn't mean she liked it any more.

"Hinata, your target will be Yamake Takashi, age twenty-six, brown hair, hazel eyes, with a small scar on his cheek. He is said to hold information on both Akatsuki and Konoha. Learn whatever you can, and then get rid of him." Sakura ordered the purple haired girl strictly. Hinata nodded her head, accepting her directions, no matter how displeasing the idea was.

"Ino, your target will be Kurogami Ritsune, age twenty-four, black hair, grey eyes. He holds information on both Akatsuki and Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts. You will get whatever information he has, and then do the same." She turned to Ino, whose countenance had become much more sober at hearing her mission.

That left the last for Sakura, Kitsumoto Hatori, age twenty-five, brown hair and blue eyes, said to be a rouge from Sound. He supposedly knew a lot about Orochimaru and the organization he once belonged to, the dreaded Akatsuki. Kitsumoto was said to have a complete list of it's current members, and their information to go with it. He was going to be the most difficult out of the three targets, which was exactly why Sakura had decided to deal with him herself. She knew he was the biggest skirt lifting bastard out of them, but she could trust herself to be capable of finishing him off.

The kunoichi put on their hidden weapons for any emergency situation they might encounter and masterfully applied eyeshadow and lipstick. Each of them knowing that they couldn't get anymore ready, they stealthily left the hotel room they had checked into for the night, and headed to the pub where their oblivious targets awaited their arrival.

Uchiha Itachi was once again, reclined on his big bed and reading a book to pass the time. Most other Akatsuki members spent their time in the large living room of their base, but Itachi saw no need for him to join them. They were, on a good day, loud and obnoxious, and he much preferred the calm silence of his room. He was normally left unbothered, but it seemed on this particular day, that the kami had no intention of letting that happened, he thought ruefully, as there was a knock on his door.

"Itachi, Pein-sama has a mission for you." Kisame called, though Itachi could hear traces of mockery in his partner's tone. Not only that, but he had said Pein had a mission for _him_, not the both of them. Whatever was going to happen, he had a bad feeling about it. Solo missions weren't so bad, but if he was put together with anyone else, it meant something he didn't even like to think in his head.

"A mission for me? Whom shall I be working with?" The Uchiha asked dubiously, praying to whatever kami was watching over him that his partner would say it was solo. Of course, with his rotten luck, that couldn't happen though.

"You will be working with Hidan and Deidara. Pein-sama will inform you on the rest." Kisame sneered, and for good reason. Itachi already knew he was getting a seduction mission, where he would once again, have to shamefully, henge himself into a woman. The only satisfying part of the mission would be when he got to kill his target.

The only part he could look forward to was when he got to hear the target gurgling on his blood, or better yet, the screams after taking them into Tsukuyomi for seventy-two hours of endless, agonizing torture. The part where he had to feel the target's hands roam his body, touching him in ways that didn't feel right, came before that though, and was too violating to be made up for just by killing them.

In his horror, which was unreadable anyway, Itachi groaned inwardly as he opened the door. As he expected, Kisame was smiling smugly down at him. Itachi said nothing to his shark of a partner, but instead cursed his blue being into oblivion. At least in his mind. Both Deidara and Hidan were already in Pein's office, waiting with the same sense of dread.

"Uchiha. You will be going on an informant mission with Hidan and Deidara. I want you to get information from Kitsumoto Hatori, Kurogami Ritsune and Yamake Takashi." Pein said blandly, observing the Uchiha through his precious Rin'negan. Itachi stared back through Sharingan, the tomoe spinning dangerously in his fury.

"Hai, Pein-sama." He bowed respectfully, though never losing eye contact. It was apparent that Pein was just sugar-coating the mission, when he was really saying that he was going to have to pretend to want to jump one of the target's bones as a smutty, desperate whore, all just to get some information.

Itachi remembered the first seduction mission he had gotten, and when he had suggested that Konan go instead, seeing as she really was a woman. He couldn't recall a time where Pein had been so furious at anyone, and just for an innocent idea. After that, Itachi had never again suggested anything, especially if it involved Konan.

"Very well, I will let you three.... Prepare yourselves. You are excused." Pein dismissed them. Itachi stomped back to his room, fuming. He hated these missions, and yet, because he was one of the youngest members, he was always shanghaied into doing them. Remorsefully, Itachi went into his closet to retrieve his black dress. How he hated his life. No man should actually own his own dress, it was just wrong on so many levels.

He performed a quick henge into a young woman, who looked very much like him, just gaining curves and losing the sharp facial features in exchange for softer ones. He still had the long, black hair and dark piercing eyes, the creamy pale skin, and the cool, dark attitude. Both Hidan and Deidara did the same in their respective rooms, both of them feeling the same dishonor as Itachi.

When he had finished, the three Akatsuki members met out in the hall. They had already hidden kunai strategically on their persons, as to be prepared, but there was still one deadly weapon showing, one that would give them away instantly.

"You have to turn those goddamned eyes off, Uchiha." Hidan stated smartly, being careful to avoid looking into the sharingan. Enraged by the suggestion, the tomoe of Itachi's sharingan spun dangerously, and for a moment, Deidara was sure he had instinctively turned on the mangekyo. From the looks of things, Uchiha Itachi was very unpleased with their current mission. Nonetheless, Hidan was right, and Itachi forced his eyes shut, turning off his clan's kekki genkai. Though time and time again, Hidan proved himself to be a complete imbecile, he was right in this one matter.

"My name is Hitomi; be sure to remember it on the mission, Sayuri." Itachi deadpanned, opening his eyes to reveal two charcoal orbs. 'Sayuri' grimaced, but nodded his head in understanding, while 'Hatsumomo,' or Deidara, just looked down at his mouthless hands. This was proving to be an unbearable mission already, and they hadn't even headed out yet.

"Let's get this shit over with, un." Hatsumomo grumbled, starting the long track out of the head quarters and to civilian territory.

"Lose the 'un' accent." Itachi ordered, being in charge as always. Deidara looked at him disbelievingly, wondering if the fuming Uchiha had seriously told him to stop using his accent. It wasn't something that was easily turned on and off. Apparently, that didn't matter all that much to the irate 'man.'

"Fine, yeah." Hatsumomo smirked to himself. If he couldn't use on accent, then he would pick up another. Perhaps this one would be much more irritating.

"Let's just fuckin' hurry up, you stupid ass pansies!" Hidan growled, taking the lead by breaking out into a safe jog. Thankfully, their targets were located not too far from the Akatsuki head quarters, so their wasn't much of a distance they would need to run. Running in skimpy black dresses was the last thing the three men could describe as comfortable. Not to mention the unfamiliar tightness of lingerie that seemed to hitch higher up with every chakra enhanced stride.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata left the hotel room and made their way to the bar, where they instantly spotted each of their targets. They waited for a few minutes after arriving, as it would be suspicious if they walked up to them the moment they got there. When three tall girls in black dresses show up, they wish they hadn't waited. It was obvious to them that they were kunoichi, just by the grace in their steps. They had competition.

Itachi scoped the bar, and recognized their targets quickly. Each of them was at a different couch, so it seemed they were going to have to split up. They were each choosing who they would seduce, when three very pretty, very dangerous kunoichi walked up to them. Itachi instantly recognized the leader, with her bubblegum pink hair, it was hard not to. She was the girl from his brother's genin team. Oh, hell. She was capable of exposing him.

"We got here first, so you can deal with the bodies when we finish." Sakura smirked, placing a slender hand on her hip. The three new comers looked down on her, wondering if she was serious. They were Akatsuki; they could take down a team of kunoichi anytime they wanted. Of course the three Konoha kunoichi didn't know that.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Sakura." Itachi replied, watching in amusement as her eyes widened in fear. Sakura felt her heart drum in her chest. She was identified. The whole mission was in jeopardy now, if anyone else had heard the black haired woman, she and her team were toast.

"How do you know my name, Kunoichi?" Sakura growled, crossing her arms in a way that pushed up her breasts threateningly. Not that Itachi was looking, or that she realized she was giving three of the most notorious S-class criminals a good view. She shifted her weight onto another foot, waiting for an answer.

"Anyone could recognize the ridiculous pink hair, Sakura." The apparent leader told her, and without Itachi knowing it, he let his Sharingan flash instinctively, if for a second. Sakura felt her temper rise at the insult to her hair, that was one of the things he didn't let anyone poke fun at. Not really caring that Sakura was sorely tempted to punch him in the jaw, Itachi continued in saying, "Hatsumomo, Sayuri, move in."

"Go, girls. We can handle a few third rate kunoichi." Sakura ordered, walking past the Akatsuki to get to their targets. Itachi silently fumed; the damn girl was making his mission into a competition. How willing was Sakura willing to go just to succeed in her mission, he wondered. Would she follow the man into one of they back rooms if she needed to? He hoped to god she wouldn't go that far, because that would mean he would have to as well. He wasn't going to lose to the irritating woman, no matter how badly it got.

Sakura smirked to herself, and made her way to sit next to Kitsumoto Hatori, who was nursing a drink and sitting alone. She slid next to him, giving the man a suggestive smile, one that he couldn't help but to respond to.

"Why hello, little mouse." He purred, wrapping an arm about her slender form. Cringing, Itachi joined the man on his other side, even going so far as to lean on Hatori's shoulder, just to best Sakura.

"Yare, yare, it seems that there are two little mice, although you look more like a cat to me." The man continued, snaking his other arm around Itachi. Though utterly repulsed, Itachi somehow managed to keep his cool. Sakura noticed 'Hitomi's' discomfort, and decided to up the stakes.

"It's a nice evening, isn't it?" She whispered alluringly while taking a small, fragile finger and dragging it down his chest. She sent Itachi a look, as if to say, 'beat that.' Itachi grimaced, but copied her actions exactly, feeling as if his hand was in physical pain. This wasn't true, but every second he spent touching the man in a way that was flirtatious, it felt like his hand was going to melt off.

"Oh, eager are we? Do my little mice want to have some fun?" Hatori murmured, lowering his hands from their waists to their bottoms simultaneously. Sakura forced herself to giggle, though feeling completely disgusted. Itachi wanted to slap the man's hand away, but such actions would throw off his mission. Failure wasn't an option after dressing up like a woman. He couldn't wait until he could kill the man.

"What kind of fun would that be?" Sakura asked, a playful gleam in her eyes. Hatori smirked down at her, then turned to Itachi.

"What about you, my kitten? Do you want to have fun?" He breathed, trailing his nose along Itachi's jawline. Itachi stilled, and his eyes widened in horror. God, his target was a horn-dog. He forced himself to smile seductively, and then press his hand against the man's chest. He shuddered in repugnance, which Hatori mistook for excitement.

"I'll do whatever you want me to." He heard himself say, only to regret it a moment later. He had just subjected himself to the terror of the back rooms. Hatori, being the bastard he was, only smiled approvingly and turned back to Sakura.

"Kitten's coming, will you join me too, little mouse?" He asked, moving the hand that still rested on her bottom in long strokes, trying to persuade her. As if she needed that. Even if she did have to go into the back room, she wasn't wimping out, then losing to the kunoichi who had already agreed in going.

"Of course I would love to come too." She said, blushing. Their target teased her for her innocently flushed face, and then stood. Both Itachi and Sakura got to their feet, and turned to follow him into one of the infamous, torturous, back rooms.

Hidan watched in amusement as he saw Itachi, or Hitomi, follow his target to the back. It seemed that the Uchiha was in for a rough night. He didn't feel too bad for him though, he had his own target to deal with. He had chosen Yamake Takashi, and was currently trying to keep his attention on him.

Unfortunately, Takashi seemed to prefer the innocent, blushing kunoichi to his edgy, smutty appearance. Not that he could blame the man, the pearly-eyed, purple-haired woman was adorable. So adorable that she had Takashi wrapped around her little, manicured finger. He may have hated taking on such a degrading mission, but it was interesting to battle the timid girl.

So far, Hinata was winning. All she did was keep telling herself that Takashi was Naruto, and it seemed to make it easier. She wished that he was Naruto, the way his had kept touching her. Thankfully, she would never have to tell Naruto about the terrible mission, and he would never bother to ask. All he was capable of thinking of was ramen, and becoming hokage. She loved him to bits, but he certainly had a one-track mind.

Hidan looked the his competition warily, noticing her subtle, but suggestive, actions which seemed to work better than his unrefined and whorish ones. All _he_ had to work from was what he liked though, while she was a woman, and knew how to hypnotize a man. Hell, she was probably able to hypnotize _him_. Maybe it was some sort of evil, man-capturing genjutsu, or something.

Ino and Deidara, having been the two most rebellious out of the six, decided to hell with it all, and ended up working together. Their target, Kurogami Ritsune was predictable enough, and took the bate. Apparently he had a thing for blondes. When they had completed in retrieving all of his information, they took him out in a joined effort. It had been too easy, and had finished too quickly, so they found themselves to have a lot of time on their hands. With the members of each of their teams still 'working' they sat down at the bar for a few drinks.

Itachi watched in revolt as Sakura partook in a full blown make-out session with Hatori. It wasn't something he had ever wanted to see, but at least it wasn't him. He was currently lounging on the bed, trying to look the part of an eager woman, but he looked more like someone who wanted to hang themselves. Which was exactly how he felt.

The kissing finally came to a halt, when Hatori pulled away, licking his lips appreciatively. Sakura happily slid off of him, glad that the torture was finally over, if only for a little while. The man then turned to Itachi, making him shiver; the look in his eyes was too much to handle. It was curious and lustful, it wanted to see what was under the silky black dress, under the french lace.

Hatori wanted entertainment, but it was too soon for him to start unbuckling his belt. As soon as that happened, the whole affair would be nearly over. Here he had two beautiful women, so why not have them do something? They were merely a couple of common whores, for all he knew, and must have been quite used to bowing to any man's will. Surly they wouldn't refuse him when he told them what would truly amuse him.

"Do my little mice know what a really want to see right now?" Hatori purred, getting both of their attention quickly. They both feared the same thing, that he would request them to undress. What he asked them to do could have possibly been worse than that.

"I want to see my kittens have fun with each other." He answered his own question. Sakura's face flushed madly, while Itachi didn't look so perturbed by the suggestion. Sakura didn't know it, but he was indeed a man, and it was natural for a man to kiss a woman. She couldn't see it that way though, since all she saw was a tall, black haired woman. Of course she would be disgusted by the thought. He was going to have to be careful though, if he got too carried away, it could result in him dropping the henge.

Reluctantly, Sakura moved to Itachi, and he wrapped an arm about her securely. Just this small action sent him the feeling of anticipation, and he wondered if this is what it normally felt like. She was so petite, and the feeling of a woman in his arms was completely foreign to him. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was probably the only twenty-one year old man alive who had never made love to someone, or even had his first kiss. His life had always been too complicated for any woman, but just by this small action, he was beginning to rethink things.

It started slowly when Sakura reached up and chastely connected their lips. It was strange to her, feeling another woman's breasts against her own, and it was wholly unwelcome. It was for a mission, she repeated in a mantra, trying to keep all mental sanity. It became perfectly clear she wasn't kissing a woman though, when whoever the person was stuck out their tongue to slide it along her bottom lip. Either the person was a lesbian, or a man, as it wasn't necessary for them to deepen the kiss. Hatori wouldn't care either way.

Itachi happily plunged his tongue into her mouth when she opened it, unaware that he had just given himself away. He desperately fought for dominance, their tongues slithering together, forming messy, sweet tasting knots. He swallowed her faint, throaty groans, pulling her in even closer, longing for more than she would probably give. Itachi sucked on her lower lip, trying to induce a bigger reaction out of her.

Not understanding what was going on but instead acting on compulsion, Sakura found herself straddling the mystery 'woman.' Itachi glided his tongue back in with hers, fully pleased by her response. Sakura battled with him, taking a turn to sweep her tongue into his mouth, which had a sweet flavor that reminded her of dango. Who was this person, she asked herself, but was unable to come up with an answer. Panting, she broke away gently.

"Tell me who you are." She ordered headily.

"Do you really want to know that, sweet blossom?" He asked her, watching as her confusion grew.

"Do I know you? How is it you know my name?" She breathed, trying to see if 'her' features were similar to anyone she knew. Sakura couldn't find anything.

"You know of me, but we've never met before today." Itachi replied dryly.

"Mission be damned, tell me who you are. Release your henge." Sakura commanded. Itachi snorted at her demands, then seriously considered what would happen if she found out he was the evil older brother of her beloved teammate. It might be interesting, to say the least.

Hatori couldn't understand anything of what was happening. One moment, they had simply been kissing passionately, and then the pink haired one cut it off. Now they were talking with each other, as if he wasn't even there. What was this mission she spoke of?

"So, you picked up on the fact that I am not a woman, have you, Sa-ku-ra?" He drawled out her name in a teasing manner. She glared up at him, embarrassed by the way he made her name sound with his currently feminine voice.

"You gave yourself away. But what kind of shinobi village would send a man on a seduction mission?"

"None, seeing as I am not a part of any village. My allegiances lie elsewhere."

"Stop fucking around with me and lower your henge!" Sakura growled. Itachi smirked at her anger, finding it rather entertaining to rile up the kunoichi.

Then it suddenly clicked, Hatori knew he was in more danger than he had ever been in before. He was in a room with two deadly shinobi, and he had invited them in. If he didn't make an escape, he was going to get killed, and by two of the most beautiful creatures he had ever set eyes on before.

"I have no inclination to release my jutsu. The lingerie is uncomfortable as it is." Itachi grumbled, ignoring her shocked expression. Of course it would be awkward for a man to be wearing lacy underwear, as females lacked... Certain organs. Sakura felt her face burn at picturing some faceless man in black lingerie. She couldn't believe that her mind could produce such disturbing images.

Hatori moved only slightly, but in a way that implied he was going to make a run for it. Sakura wasn't about to let her target get away, so she quickly flashed the man a threatening look before saying, "Kitsumoto Hatori, if you so much as think about making a break for it, I will kill you in a painful way unimaginable to anyone." Gulping, he stayed where he was, waiting for his unpreventable death.

"Now show me who you are. I'll beat it out of you if I have to, but I would prefer not to." She seethed, turning back to Itachi. He saw her unwavering look, and knew she would gladly pound him into the ground. In the body he was in right now, there was no way he could win. His reflexes would be off because of a difference in size and weight.

"Then you won't mind if I take off the abomination I'm currently wearing." He replied, pulling the black dress off over his head. Her eyes widened in mortification; she had never seen a man entirely naked, and she wasn't sure if she was prepared to see it now. The lingerie came off next, and then the soon-to-be-revealed person formed the hand seal for the ram. The henge was released to show a stark naked Uchiha Itachi. She swore she was going to scream.

Scream, not because she was facing one of the most dangerous men to ever live, but because he had nothing to cover himself. It seemed almost as if he was flaunting his nudity. It was hard not to look, with his unfairly good looks. There was his charcoal eyes that smothered everything he looked at, his sharp nose, his thinly pressed lips, his silky raven hair, his pale skin, his tight muscles, and her eyes slowly were drawn downward. She opened her mouth to let out the loudest shriek she could muster, when he covered it with a cool hand.

"It would be in your best interest to not make any noise." He murmured. She gulped, trying to not look down, but he could tell by her reddened face that she was having a hard time with it. For some reason, he felt himself swell with masculine pride. There was something in her eyes that he had never seen directed at him, but could easily recognize. There was longing, there was need, and there was untamed passion.

"Do you like what you see, Sa-ku-ra?" Itachi purred, leaning his face into hers. The blush on her face on her deepened, and he could have swore he heard her squeak. It wouldn't be hard to just strip her of her boundaries and then take her. Itachi never thought he would, but he wanted to do just that.

"Would you like to continue where we left off, or do you feel we should kill the target first?" He whispered, nibbling on her ear playfully. He was making it harder and harder for her to make the right choice as a good little leaf kunoichi. Then there was the issue of betraying Sasuke, even if he had already betrayed her as it was. Would it be so bad to give into herself for just once in her life?

Yes it would, but she didn't care. Eyes locked on Itachi's, she shot a kunai strait into Hatori's forehead, where he fell off the bed, dead instantly. The mission was a failure for them both, but it seemed they were going to win something instead. Sakura hastily slid into his lap, wrapping her legs around either side of his hips. All was forgotten, they weren't on a mission, there wasn't a dead man on the ground next to the bed, they weren't in the back room of some bar.

Pleased by her decision to not resist him, Itachi let his hands wander up her skirt and around her bottom. appreciatively, she tugged her red dress off, letting his hands roam her entire body. His tongue entered her mouth without fail, letting her taste his sweet breath again. He grunted from the back of his throat when she scooted herself in closer, grinding their bodies together in a pleasant way. It truly was a simple matter, they both knew what they were going to do in the already rustled bed. She just never thought her first would be with him.

Sakura had always been saving this for Sasuke; she always thought she could only love _him, _so she had never thought she would make love to someone else, Sasuke's older brother, no less. She could blame Hatori for making them kiss in the first place, she mused, but she knew it was their selfish longing that was at fault.

Itachi was supposed to be the evil one, the one without any feelings, and needs. Yet he found himself clinging desperately to the slight woman, pulling her into him. For once, he wanted to do something for himself, instead of concentrating everything on Sasuke. The girl he was holding shouldn't have belonged to him, she was supposed to be for Sasuke, to help him rebuild the clan after killing Itachi. He yearned for her though, his body more in control than his mind.

It wasn't right, they both thought to themselves as he positioned himself over her now-bare form, taking in her soft, goddess-like features. It didn't matter if it was right or not though, they were simply acting on bodily instinct. Even if their minds screamed for them to stop, their bodies had already gotten a sense of what they wanted, and would be unsatisfied until they recieved it. Itachi looked into her green eyes, and saw her conflicting thoughts written in them; he felt guilty for what he was selfishly taking from her, and hovered stilly.

"Stop waiting, Itachi." Sakura whispered softly, taking a small hand to caress his cheek carefully. Her voice was different from that of the kunoichi he had started this mission with, it was so much more tender and affectionate. Though he didn't deserve such doteful feelings from her, nor anything she was willingly giving him, he did as he was told.

In the silent back room of a grungy bar, he made love to her. It was painful, and every move he made seemed to make her gasp in agony, but the fire burning in his pit was unrelenting, he knew he would never be satisfied until he finished. He saw what he was doing to her with each thrust, just by the tears slowly flowing down her face. Making love was supposed to be beautiful, and it was, in a twisted way. She was giving him her all, and he gave her nothing in return. How could he ever repay such a thing?

It was highly unusual for Sakura to see such a remorseful look marring Itachi's features. Did he regret the choice of making love to her? No, Itachi wasn't regretting the decision, but more like he felt bad that she was in such pain. She couldn't understand how an S-class criminal could ever feel rueful for anything. That was besides the point though, did he think that she wasn't enjoying it as much as he was? She was just as stimulated as he was, just by the way his hand kept moving in slow, agonizing circles...

He had lit a fire in her, a fire that relished in the pain he bestowed every time their hips collided. A fire that scalded her when his lingering mouth moved around her form, concentrating itself on her perked nipples, when his teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin. She found herself for once, not caring about what Sasuke thought, or Tsunade, or Kakashi, or even Naruto. It didn't matter, as long as he kept piercing her with his length the way he was.

"Itachi, stop pitying me. I wanted this just as much as you did, and I still do." Sakura said, slowly moving a hand to his cheek. He paused, unsure of what to say in response before continuing more slowly than before.

"How can you say that, Sakura? I am the evil older brother to the boy you love, and here I am taking what is rightfully his, for a second time."

"No."

"No?"

"You're wrong about a few things. First of all, I refuse to believe that you're the evil person you make yourself out to be."

"You're being foolish."

"Second of all, I do not love Sasuke."

"And now I am being foolish. I actually believe you."

"Third of all, I do not belong to Sasuke, and I never have."

Itachi looked at her in panic. He had probably ruined all of his careful planing, just by the simple and satisfying actions they were partaking in. She said she didn't belong to Sasuke. How was his oroka na ototo ever going to rebuild the clan without the woman he had carefully selected for him after his death? Itachi looked at Sakura again, wondering if her feelings could change after Sasuke killed him.

It wasn't possible, and he knew it, because he could feel it too. There was a connection between them now, one that couldn't be easily forgotten, and when Sasuke took his revenge, she would never forgive him. The clan still needed to be rebuilt somehow, though. He shouldn't. He wanted to, but it couldn't be. Would he really throw away all of his past just because of this one sexual encounter? He didn't want to think he was really that weak, but he knew it to be true.

"Don't you know what I've done?" He asked softly. Maybe if she remembered his horrendous crimes, she would shy away from him. Without thinking, he stopped moving all together, waiting for the reaction he needed out of her. Sakura needed to fear him, to believe he was a person capable of random strikes of violence. She needed to love Sasuke, even if Itachi needed her more than his brother.

"I know what you've done, Itachi. There isn't anyone who doesn't." She smiled sadly. Was she smiling at him, or because of what he's done, he questioned himself. There was no answer.

"Don't stop yet, Itachi. I'm not ready for you to finish." She complained, her depressing smile turning into a pleasingly tortured expression.

"I will, but tell me why you don't care about what I've done."

"Then hurry up and go!"

He complied, continuing what he started. Her groans and his grunts filled the room with every hit she took, and overwhelmed by total ecstasy, Itachi forgot why he even needed to know why she didn't care. All that mattered was how good it felt as they ground together in a heated battle of passion.

When she started to let the tears fall, he knew he was moving at a pace too fast for her, but at the same time, he was entirely uncaring. He needed this, he needed to feel her tightness as he pushed himself in as far as he could go, he needed to feel the restraint of her body when he plunged into her again, and again, and again... He wouldn't survive without feeling it.

Then he reached it, the epitome of pleasure. After his release, Sakura felt him go limp inside of her, and then felt him retract himself out of her core, his heat leaving with him. She was throughly out of breath, and him along with her. There they lay, in the back room of some bar, basking in the after-sex glory, on some rumpled bed where various people had done god knows what.

"Will you tell me why you don't care that I assassinated my entire clan?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into her neck in a caring manner, and purring like a content house cat. She sighed happily, combing her fingers through his long, silky hair. She was so peaceful, and he was proud that he had been the cause of her tranquility.

"I'm not going to judge you for something you did in the past." She sighed, resting her head on his chest, feeling rather tired after the long, emotionally draining day.

"How foolish. Do you even want to know why I did it?" Itachi chuckled, massaging her shoulder blades with gentle hands.

"Would you tell me if I asked?" Sakura asked, sighing contently. She would be perfectly fine with staying in his arms for the rest of the night.

"I will, If you want to know."

"Fine, tell me. I already know that what you told Sasuke was a lie, just so you know. I won't be so gullible as your revenge-set younger brother."

"It was on orders, all from Konoha. It was to prevent the Uchiha clan from overthrowing the Hokage."

Sakura lay in silence, listening to his breathing, and watching his broad chest as it slowly heaved up and down. His words echoed through her brain, _It was on orders... _Would the higher-ups of Konoha ever order a mere boy to kill every one he loved, just because his families were planning a take over, and because he was capable of doing so?

Sakura had heard the stories, Uchiha Itachi had been the youngest ANBU captain to go through the leaf village, and it was highly unlikely that this fact would change. He had become a genin at the tender age of eight, and had quickly risen through the ranks, until he was an ANBU captain, the highest a shinobi could get, and only being the age of thirteen. She herself had become a full-fledged ninja at twelve, which was nothing compared to his young age.

"Why won't you tell Sasuke the truth? Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?" Sakura muttered. She already knew he wouldn't think as much, but it was worth asking.

"That isn't possible."

"I figured as much." She smirked, and then continued to sit in silence. It was something she wanted to last a lifetime, but as Itachi had just said, it wasn't possible. Her mind spun, the 'what if's' blowing her head through circles. She had always had feelings for Sasuke, but after her random meeting with Itachi, was those feelings transfered to the older Uchiha brother?

Sakura had no intention in leaving whatever it was she had with Uchiha Itachi as some sort of one-night fling, she wasn't some sort of slut that haphazardly slept with men. No, he was going to let her make their relationship more than the acquaintance most would consider the to have. Being the medic she was, Sakura had to put in consideration that their frivolous love making could result in something neither of them were prepared for. He hadn't used any form of protection, after all.

"Itachi, is there an even slightest possibility that we could be more than mortal enemies, or secret lovers?"

"Is that what we are?" Itachi mused, an invisible smile tugging at his lips. This woman was something else, that much he was certain. She didn't run away like most would, even before she knew the truth. It was unusual, he had always planned to guard his secret until death, but he had shared it so easily, and with someone he hardly knew.

"Well, I refuse to let this be a one-night stand, Itachi."

"Then it won't be." Itachi let the smile cross his face. Even in the dark of the back room, she could see his sincerity as she looked up into his charcoal eyes. There was no lies in them, just loneliness, and need.

"Our teams will barge in soon to 'rescue' us from that leech." He murmured, sitting up. Sakura understood his unsaid words. It was time to go. She sat up next to him, and sadly watched as he performed the henge to disguise himself. Together they dressed, and when they finished, they walked out of the room where they had first truly known each other. The back room to that bar would always be considered their beginning.

When they walked through the doors, their friends, or in Itachi's case, accomplices, were waiting anxiously. Sakura snorted, realizing that his partners were none other than the suicide bomber Deidara, and the masochistic freak Hidan. It was amusing to think some of the most terrifying criminals walked about, dressed up in smutty dresses.

"When will we get to see each other again, Itachi?" Sakura asked him, or 'her.' Itachi smiled down at the concerned woman before stroking a pink strand of hair from her face. He kissed each of her eyelids, not caring that it probably didn't look good for two women to be so intimate.

"I'll find you, Sakura." Itachi assured her. She nodded her head, and thoughtlessly kissed him when he bent to her. After making-out with a 'woman' for Hatori, Sakura didn't care what the people in the bar thought. They parted after a wordless smile, ignoring the imploring looks of their partners.

"What the hell was that, Sakura?" Ino cringed as she went to meet them. Sakura smirked to herself, knowing just the thing to say.

"Nothing that can really be explained."

She wasn't sure when they could see each other, or if he would ever want to see her again. She didn't know that she should have been expecting him to secretly appear in her apartment within the next few days. Nor did she know about the small collection of chakra accumulating in her core from the lack of protection with Itachi. She would have to explain things eventually, but in the mean time, she was content in picturing the impossible future she had.

**A/N: This was sorta awkward to write for me... But I hope you like my weird story anyway. That was my first lemon.... If that is what that was. I never thought that I would publish one, though I've written a lot of them. XD Please leave me a review!**


End file.
